Shadow of the Mist
by vampirawarrioress
Summary: Saphira, a strong and powerful vampire must come to terms with what she is after 5000 years of life. Can Carlisle, the man she befriended, became like a father to her, show her being a vampire isn't all that bad. During Eclispe. OC/OC. OC/Carlisle-not lov


AN. For the moment i have decided that this will be a short story, but that could change. If you find some of the spelling a little weird it would properly be that I'm from New Zealand. Thank you for reading my short story this is my first time writing for fan fiction so don't be to harsh but i would accept comments on how i could do better.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

May the Death you need come swift and painless, for I didn't choose this life, it was given to me by an angel. He dwells in the shadow surviving off death, just like I am now, destined to walk this earth for an eternity. Now I just have this illusion of life, because that's really all it is. I kill people, the monster inside me takes over, its too strong to resist, I can't help it. For I am the Angel of Death.

Colours dance across my vision, bright flashing lights makes my head pound, until one image becomes clear behind my minds eye. The petal floats to the ground, so gentle, so beautiful in this world of pain and death. My body begins to respond, the pain seems to have gone for now. The rain still falls from the sky, dripping down my face, giving me the illusion that I can still show emotion. The rain; it's neither cold or hot against my skin, its just there. I can't feel anything, but yet at the same time everything, each strand of grass that I lay upon, each drop of water that touches my body I take into account, even the fibers of cotton, that are so tattered and torn it clings to my body so desperately. I can even feel the dye that's tainted the pure white fabric

What have I become?

Am I still a creature of this world?

The pain consumes my body once again, drowning in the fire that plagues the mind and tries to take over my body. My ear drums fill with the noise of shattering bone, my legs are the first to scream in pain as they are the first to shatter under the weight of the greater force. The bones move, rearranging themselves, I can feel them grow stronger, like steal, my body protests trying to resist but I'm not strong enough. The pain begins to make its way up my body, shattering bone and moving skin, killing the body I was born with, making me into something I'm not. The low pitch malicious laughter brings me back to my senses, all I want to do is scream, run away from this pain, from him, the dark angel. My skull cracks and splinters under the force, suffocating me, pressing into my brain, I can feel my skin move with the bones, changing my face. My teeth fall out, blood pours out of my mouth as new sharp ones come through. My skin becomes hard like stone and coldness creeps upon my body. A sharp pain in my back, stronger than before gives me back my voice, arching my back I scream to the heavens, until my vision starts to fade, a beautiful man glides towards me. My vision blurs. Finally Peace.

_Debris and trees scratch at my face, but yet still I run, the landscape passes me by in a blur. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now I am to pay, my body hit's the ground with such an impact that the breathe is knocked out of me, leaving me gasping for air. The blade enters the body, right through my left lung, right next to my heart, my source of life. There's no pain at first as I watch him walk away, just confusion, the pain comes later, so sudden I surprise myself by screaming, it burns like acid. I no I'm dying there's so much blood, my life getting consumed by the earth like some ravaging monster. The heavens cloud over and rain begins to pour, hot against my freezing skin. It's so dark, when the sun disappeared it took my will to live. He appears on the horizon, so threatening, magical, so beautiful I wanted to look at him forever. Skin as white as snow that glows in the dark and black hair that flutters in the slight breeze, an angel is my only thought, an angel sent to set me free from this pain, set me free from this world._

_"Wrong, I didn't come to set you free, but to give you a new life, you can be like me, dwell in the shadows feeding off death" _

_His voice froze my blood, husky, like velvet, so godlike. He smiled, pure white teeth so perfect against the darkness, my heart missed a beat._

_"I'll give you two choices, Die or Die"_

_My mind reeled, the pain is over whelming, I don't want to die anymore, I want to live._

_"Please, I want to live"_

_I said, my voice hoarse as I coughed up blood. He laughed so deep, echoing off the hills, surrounding me. His smile grew bigger, teeth growing sharper and sharper. My stomach dropped _

_"Nooooooooooo!" _

_I screamed as he soared through the air, looking like he was flying, excitement fills his eyes, his handsome face filling with hunger. Pain erupted in my neck, cutting me off from the world around me._

The smell of wet moss fills my senses, so strong it sends me howling in pain. The rain still falls from the black sky, a sky that's not black anymore but has so many different shades of black, whites and even the darkest of blues. Even the grass and moss I lay upon are not all one colour. Colours jump out at me, heightened beyond belief, opening a whole new world of colour, colours that I don't even have names for.

The earth is silent, deathly silent. Like a rush of cold air, sound erupts in my ear drums, twigs break, leaves rustles, animals howl to the nonexistent moon. My hands find my the way to my ears but it does little.

"SHUT UP"

I scream only to choke on my own words, my voice sounded high pitched, sweet like honey, almost like a twinkling of chimes. A sob from behind me sends my head whipping around, there; over 600 meters away, a child sits crying to the heavens. I slowly rise from the ground like a lioness, gracefully for such long limbs, I'm almost like air, it startles me. My body feels light, no pain consumes my body anymore, I feel more alive, ready to fly than ever before. My body is dead, cold like ice, not even my heart continues to beat. I no I shouldn't go to him, but I do anyway, I no it's wrong but something is pulling me forward. Stepping lightly on the debris that scatters the ground, feet that barely touch the ground for I make no sound. The wind blows into my face sending my ebony black hair flying like silk behind me, catching an alluring scent on the air, like vanilla and rose, so sweet, so pure. My mind beings to cloud with fire and lust, my body begins to move of its own accord. My existence now was to find that scent and consume it, even if it's the last thing I do. My body takes over, pushing the sane part of my mind over, making way for the savage monster called blood-lust. I hear his heart beat begin to quicken, why should he still be allowed a heart when I am not. He finally notices me, I smile showing off my new teeth, he goes silent, I can see the fear and admiration radiating off him in great quantities. I start to run instinct taking over, a burst of pain from my back shakes my body, sending me into the air, wind whipping at my face, great black wings fly along beside me. Nothing can stop me now, not even the sane part of my mind screaming for me to stop, trying to hold this monster back.I snap his neck first, killing him instantly, my cold hard lips meet the base of his throat, sharp teeth that pierce the skin, biting through bone and cartilage until a warm sweet substance fills my mouth, sweet like honey it runs down my throat, giving me the satisfaction of living once more, but at a price of draining this child of his life the monster purrs, satisfied with its meal, it curls up and goes back to sleep, leaving me to deal with the self hatred. My mind focuses, the world comes back into colour. The body of the child rests in my arms, his sky blue eyes glazed in fright, never to see the world of the living again, his blond hair tattered in blood clings to his head. How could someone do this to such a little form. How could I do this? Am I as bad as him? The one that did this to me. My body over comes in sobs, I cry but no tears come, I am a monster. I run, run from the pain, I run from the guilt, I run from myself, but I can't run forever. He watches me.


End file.
